


Land of Shenanigans

by Taua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Humor, KH3 spoilers, Other, Please Read Summaries For Tags, Slice of Life, different POVs, story spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: Spin-off to the story "Completed".I had a few scenes in mind for the time when Vanitas reached the Land of Departure, but I think it would be overly difficult to weave them into the main thing, so here we go :DThe single chaps will have summaries and tags of their own, so please check those out before you read!I rated it T for now, I think that about covers most of it, although most will be PG-13 friendly.The number of chaps might increase, too, but for now I have so many close ideas :)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. Blocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags & Charas:  
> Riku's POV, Vanitas, Roxas, Humor
> 
> Something seems off with Vanitas' Gummiphone, but when Riku tries to help he makes everything just worse...

The text Riku received gave him something bordering to a heart-attack, tearing him out of his studies with a jolt. His heart had still been pounding too hard and fast for its own good as he swiped over his Gummiphone and dialed Sora's number, his shoulders tensed as the letters still hovered before his inner eye:

EMERGENCY! CALL ME AS SOON AS U READ THIS

While, sometimes, Sora accidentally capitalized everything, it felt intentional this time. So intentional Riku's mind filled with worst case scenarios already, horrors about whatever he could mean with the message.

So Riku was more than a little annoyed when all Sora wanted to know... was if Vanitas' Gummiphone was working. It took Riku every ounce of self-control to _not_ hang up cold on Sora and through some miracle his voice was only a little strained as he asked 'why?'.

To be fair, Sora sounded honestly concerned. He had been trying to reach out to Vanitas since he saw his number in the contacts, but his calls never got through and his messages went unanswered. That was easy to explain since Riku knew, for a fact, he switched the device off on purpose, however according to Sora he recently got weird notifications. His messages could officially 'not be delivered' and his calls were 'denied', as a mechanical voice told him when he tried to dial Vanitas' number. Apparently he got similar reactions when he tried to use the Gummiphone in the realm he fell into along with Vanitas, so he was worried sick he might have been pulled back into it.

Calming Sora down – he was really worked up, so much so Riku felt his own heart squeeze painfully together – took longer than it should have, but somehow he managed. Last Riku had seen him was at breakfast where he frowned darkly since next was a lesson in magic with Aqua. A rather bad combination since Vanitas wasn't that much of a natural when it came to spells and the tension between them was still as clear as day. However once it was over, Riku promised to check on him and see what was up with his phone.

Sora offered him a smile as radiant as the sun in return.

The classrooms weren't too far from the library and it was nearly time to end the lesson, so Riku left as soon as he finished the call. If he remembered correctly Aqua offered them free practice until lunch, one of the few opportunities both Xion and Vanitas used. The room was enchanted and boosted magical abilities, essential for trying new spells, and once they got a feel for the basics Aqua took them into the open to see if they could cast them without further aid as well.

Riku ended up by the classroom just in time to see the door open. Terra and Axel walked out first, followed by Naminé who gave him a little wave in greeting before she caught up with the men. He couldn't help a small chuckle at the sight; she had changed so much since the time back at Castle Oblivion.

As he walked inside he spotted Aqua by the windows, opening them to let a gush of fresh air inside. Xion and Ventus were sharing a table, a book open before them as Ventus pointed at something. Riku made a note to thank him later – of all the apprentices, Xion and Terra lacked the most when it came to magic. But where he had clearly no affinity whatsover, she had at least a little sleeping potential. Very kind of Ventus to help her along the way.

On another table he finally spotted Vanitas, face in a deep frown as he glared at a book, trying to figure out how a spell worked. Roxas sat next to him with a book of his own, a similar expression on his features. From what Aqua told they were both quite motivated to improve their abilities, however declined outside help whenever they could. At least they kept each other company without butting heads; Roxas was still very hot tempered once in a while and Vanitas loved to rile him up until he exploded. On the other hand, Roxas sure knew how to use his sharp tongue to annoy Vanitas to the point he threw a fit. Sometimes they irritated each other so much it was difficult to keep them in the same room actually.

But Riku didn't come to improve their relationship.

“Hi,” he greeted as he sat down at the table. Both spared him a lazy glance before they focused back to their books, however Riku was long since used to it. Completely unfazed by the cold treatment he leaned a bit forward before he asked, “Say, Vanitas, is your Gummiphone working alright?”

“That matters because?” Vanitas threw back, endlessly bored albeit a bit of irritation swung along. Whatever spell he was looking up was apparently hard to understand.

For a moment Riku considered his words but eventually decided to go with honesty. “Sora called me since he can't reach you.” The groan Vanitas uttered was loud enough to make Aqua turn toward them. “He was really worried since he got strange notifications.”

“I don't give a _damn_ about him,” Vanitas spat with a snarl, “And that obtrusive speck is too much of an idiot to get a hint. He sent me over fifty messages since I turned it off! Over fifty!” He tossed his book onto the table with a huff, too annoyed to keep reading. “Even when I didn't read or respond, he. Kept. _Going_. So I blocked him.”

Confused Riku furrowed his eyebrows. “You... what?”

“I blocked him,” Vanitas repeated, his snarl turning into a sneer. “What, haven't figured out how that works?” He cackled ever so slightly as he leaned back, arms crossing before his chest. “Pretty handy. Since I did, whatever he tries doesn't work. Even all his ridiculous pictures don't pop up anymore.”

Rubbing his forehead Riku uttered a small sigh. “Sora just wants to be close to the people he cares about. He was honestly worried something happened to you when he couldn't reach you. If you wrote back or answered a call once in a while, he'd already be happy.”

Vanitas clicked his tongue and looked away. Riku could tell his words didn't reach him, but it was still worth a try. At least he'd be able to tell Sora he tried coaxing him. Maybe he could text Sora instead, tell him how Vanitas was doing, perhaps even snap a picture or two of him studying or at the table eating with the others. That certainly would put his heart at ease-

“How do you do it?” Roxas suddenly asked, jumping into their conversation. In fact it was so surprising Riku _and_ Vanitas wore a similar off-guard expression as they glanced over to him. Even their eyebrows arched in the same way, just one but that so much it touched the hairline, as they watched him fiddle with his own Gummiphone.

But where Vanitas burst out in loud cackle, Riku gave him a condescending glare.

“My Other is amazing alright,” Roxas started, unusually defensive, “But all his reaching out can be... _exhausting_.” His eyes closed half, guilt reflecting in their deeps, as he slumped in his chair and tapped away on his phone with both thumbs. Every few seconds he paused, probably reading or orientating on the screen, before he tapped a little more.

“I'm disappointed,” Riku grunted, arms crossed before his chest. It was bad enough that Vanitas purposefully ignored Sora. As his former Nobody, Roxas was a whole other kind of special and treasured. Riku was honestly concerned how Sora'd react if, all of a sudden, he couldn't reach Roxas anymore either.

Unfortunately their relationship – and hence the influence Riku had – was so bad Roxas waved him off dismissively before he leaned closer to Vanitas, pointing at something on his Gummiphone.

For a moment Vanitas stopped his cackling and locked his eyes with Riku – and then his lips curled into a cruel sneer. When Riku shook his head minutely, a plea in his gaze, he only nodded with a wink before leaning closer to Roxas and tapped at something on the screen.

With a sigh Riku hung his head low between his shoulders, utterly defeated.

How, in the name of Kingdom Heart, was he going to explain _that_ to Sora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thansk for reading! 
> 
> Mostly, since the last Chap of Completed Vanitas has a good reason to switch his Gummiphone on again, and I am honestly too lazy to add in whatever Sora will probably spam him with... Sooo did you know the devices have a blocking-option? ;D
> 
> And, let's be honest, while Sora doesn't know shit about technical stuff, we all know he makes up 95% of every posting in their social net v.v 
> 
> Thanks for reading~  
> Regards,  
> -T


	2. Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags & Charas:  
> Aqua's POV, Terra, Angst & Comfort
> 
> After everyone turned against her and her methods, Aqua seeks some time alone - but a good friend knows when he's needed and follows.

The night was cloudless and quiet. A few crickets chirped in the background, far less than usual though. No wonder; the cold bite of fall had already arrived and if the wind blew just the right way the chill from the mountains was carried all the way to the valley and the castle.

Cold, dark, and lonely...

Subconsciously Aqua quickened her steps as she climbed down the many stairs leading away from the castle. Once outside she regretted not having grabbed a coat, but her chest tightened at the thought to return there just yet.

She just... needed some time to calm down.

No. 'Calm down' wasn't quite right. Rather she needed some time _to stomach_ the latest events. To stomach how almost everyone opposed her while all she wanted was to keep them safe.

It was no secret she distrusted Vanitas. How couldn't she, really? He came after Ven, threatened their lives, and aimed to kill her, too. He stood on Xehanort's side _twice,_ and once he returned together with Sora his first impulse had been to fight them as well.

And she was supposed to lean back and simply _watch_ as he joined their group?

Mickey and Riku might have been right, about him gradually changing. But Aqua couldn't shake off the feeling he had some hidden agenda and just waited for a chance to strike. At the very least, she wanted to keep him from accumulating darkness and create Unversed so close to the others. It wasn't like she _purposefully_ wanted to harm Vanitas anyway; if he was a complete person, then he'd be able to live even with his darkness suppressed. He could learn to not rely on it as much, like Riku and Terra did. Maybe the enchantments even _helped_ him with that in the long run.

Darkness had harmed and threatened every single one of them, Vanitas included. Was it so wrong of her protect everyone from it?

So absorbed in her thoughts, Aqua finally arrived at her destination.

Her feet, clad in a simple pair of slippers, rustled as she stepped onto the patch of grass next to Master Keeper. The garland had dried a long time ago, but the three charms still shimmered in the starlight as she sat down, legs drawn in and arms wrapped around them.

“Just what... should I do...?” With a sigh Aqua rested her forehead against her knees, hiding her face. She knew the monument had no answers for her, but it still gave her a brief sense of company in the cold night.

If Master Eraqus was here, he'd know what to do. He'd know how to properly handle Vanitas' presence in their midst. He'd know how to make sure everyone was safe despite the threat.

But he was dead and Aqua the new keeper of the castle. The Land of Departure fell under her care and though at times a heavy burden, she'd gladly carry it for the sake of the others. After all, she'd been through worse, hadn't she? Over a decade in the Realm of Darkness, alone and abandoned, after Ven lost his heart and the fight against Terra.

Then why... did if feel like the darkness was clawing at her heart all over again?

Gritting her teeth Aqua pressed a little harder against her knees. Goosebumps broke across her skin at a particularly cold breeze, however it was nothing compared to the chill spreading in her chest.

She shouldn't be so worked up at Ven's rejection. He was young and pure and naive – he wouldn't understand the struggles of a Keyblade Master just yet. The light in his heart was so strong he couldn't help but wish for everyone to get along, even with people like Vanitas. If he were in Aqua's position and had so much more to consider, he might have decided to act the same way she did.

… If he had spent so much time stewing in loneliness and despair instead of _idly sleeping_ , he'd understand her a bit better.

Her worry.

Her fear.

Her _tErRoR_...

“No. Stop.” Hissing Aqua covered her ears, eyes squeezed shut so hard it hurt.

What was she thinking? Ven shattered his own heart to keep Vanitas at bay and stop the creation of the x-blade. He got so deeply hurt he sought out the heart of another to heal, knowing he might never recover to begin with. Trapped in another body he waited for an eternity, his thoughts always with his friends, hoping he managed to protect them with his sacrifice.

_AnD yOuR sAcRIFicE?_

Aqua's arms tightened around her legs, hands pressed against her head as much as she could, but she still heard the voice loud and clear. A whisper colder than ice that slithered into her mind, no matter how hard she fought it.

_YoU wERe sO lOnElY... aNd DeSpAIrEd. YoU wANtEd To KeEP tHeM sAfe. YeT tHeY cHoSe **HIM** oVeR **YOU**. _

“Shut up...!”

_VeN sIdEd WiTh **HIM**. AnD tERra JuSt WatChEd._

That... was true. But still-

_ThEy BeTrAyEd YoU. PoOr, pOoR aQuA... aLl AlOnE aGaIn._

“Please... Just stop...!” Her voice broke as she pleaded, tears prickling behind her closed lids as the darkness of her heart resurfaced. Images appeared in her mind – when she rose her Keyblade against Mickey and Riku and Sora in the Realm of Darkness, followed by visions she had against the tornado of Heartless during the war. It was so terrifying she wanted to tear her eyes open to dispel those pictures – but then she'd only be greeted by the dark, lonely night, dark and lonely like that hell she suffered through for so many years-

“Aqua?”

She whipped her head around at the call, crystal clear regardless of the noise in her head. Furiously Aqua rubbed at her eyes, making sure the wetness from her tears was nothing but a lingering feel before she looked properly at the approaching figure.

“I figured you'd come here.” The smile Terra wore was small and a pinch apologetic, yet he walked up by her side and easily sunk into the grass beside her. Swiftly he spread the blanket he brought along out and wrapped it around both of their shoulders, the heat radiating from his body coaxing a sigh out of Aqua. “You should have fetched a coat,” Terra chuckled in return, bringing their bodies just the slightest bit closer together.

“My mind was elsewhere,” she quietly responded, leaning further into the warmth. The voice in her head was ever-present, insisting she didn't deserve it after her filthy thoughts. But as her mind slowly cleared, she figured that... maybe... she hadn't lost the right to have a friend just yet.

Terra took a somewhat shaky breath next to her. “You want to talk about it?”

The question made her flinch back, her eyes slightly narrowing at the tone of his voice. “You agree with Ven, don't you? You think I went too far.”

Aqua wanted to pull away, unable to bear the accusation all over again, but he wrapped an arm around her and kept her close before she could move. “I don't _know_ what to think,” Terra admitted. His grip remained strong even when she pulled against it and after a few moments Aqua gave up the fruitless struggle.

“I... I just want...” New tears welled up in her eyes, but she gritted her teeth against them. “I just want to keep _everyone_ _safe_.”

“I believe you,” Terra gently answered. His head tilted a little and came to rest on top of hers, an intimate gesture they sometimes shared throughout the years. He'd always been a giant, even as a kid, and when Aqua felt sad he always laid against her in such a way. A silent, warm reassurance she wasn't alone, even if he often lacked the words to express himself.

Eventually the tears fell, silent and steady. The darkness was still lurking in her heart – Aqua knew it too well for it to go undetected – but still she gradually warmed under the blanket and found it easier to breathe. She still felt awful, however no longer to the point she was hopeless. Dark thoughts still lingered in her mind, but with Terra so close she felt ready to face them.

“Can I say something?” he asked after a while, timid and hesitant. “Just a thought.”

Aqua bit down on her lip before nodding. It was rare Terra spoke up in such moments and it made her curious. And whatever he said – she knew it wasn't aimed to hurt her in any way.

He took another moment before he began, “When Xehanort took over my body, my heart stayed with him in the shadows. I was a slave he'd use once he figured out I was there, all the more when he became a Heartless. But I was also there when he performed his... _research_ on people.” Terra tightened his hold on her, ever so briefly, and his arms seemed to shake a little. “They were test subjects for his sick experiments. And he was so ruthless I can't help but think he was... _used_... to do such horrible things. That he, maybe, did the same to Ven when he was his apprentice.”

The breaths he took were shaky and uneven, as if he was struggling to keep it together. “Ven doesn't remember, thank Kingdom Hearts for that, but Vanitas... He was with that monster for as long as Ven lived with us.” Finally his arms relaxed and his shoulders sunk just the briefest bit down. “If I were imprisoned and enslaved for all my life, I assume I'd be hostile toward the world and everyone in it, too. But does that mean he doesn't deserve a taste of freedom? A chance to learn there's good out there, too?”

Aqua simply let the words sink in. Terra was right, undoubtedly so; anyone who went through such horrible experiences deserved a chance to find happiness, a chance to find their way into the light. But she could hardly admit she'd been treating Vanitas as poorly as Xehanort did. Perhaps she did spare only little thought about the consequences of her enchantments, but if Vanitas showed any worse symptoms than a little migraine she'd had lifted the spells. _Eventually_.

“I'm not saying we should ignore what Vanitas is and what he did in the past,” Terra clarified with a steady voice, “But I think we should still show him compassion and treat him fairly. Or at least be honest with him.”

A sigh escaped Aqua's lips as she turned the words over in her head. She doubted she could ever find it in herself to trust Vanitas... but she _could_ be honest. Tell him she kept her eyes closely trained on his actions and wouldn't hesitate to strike him down if he tried harming any of them.

Even if the admission gave Vanitas the slightest bit of leverage – being seen as _a threat_.

Finally Terra lifted his head off hers. “Are you feeling a little better?” he asked with a quiet voice.

“Yes. Thank you.” Aqua couldn't help the small smile from laying over her lips. After all she still found a few answers by the silent monument of their late master. Maybe she even got an idea on how to make peace with Ven, too. Surely he'd understand once she explained her point to him.

However...

“I think I'm going to cancel tomorrow's classes,” Aqua confessed as she looked up at the sky. The night had been eventful for all of them and just as exhausting. Probably Riku was going to pin her down for a talk sooner or later, too. He certainly looked livid as soon as he found out about the room.

But for the time being, dawn was still blissfully far away, along with all responsibilities and problems.

“Want me to text Riku so he can tell the others?” Terra asked, already pulling out his Gummiphone. “I think you need a good night's sleep.”

“That would be wonderful,” Aqua easily replied and tilted her head back.

Somehow the night looked less dark than just a while ago. Or maybe the stars just shone a little bit brighter down on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I originally had no intention to write this scene, but after you guys' reaction to the last update, I figured it might be interesting to add :D 
> 
> Aqua and Vanitas will eventually have more direct interaction and I figured it might come off as sudden if her behavior changed without some look into it.  
> Plus, I like seeing Terra as a big caring bro that gives hugs out~ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little thing.  
> I know I had fun writing it :)
> 
> Regards,  
> -T


	3. Heart To Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags & Charas:  
> Various POVs, Axel, Roxas, Vanitas, Xion, and Naminé  
> Humor, Nudity, Issues with body-image, Pining
> 
> After some intense sparing, Axel suggests they all take a little break in a hot-spring.

The sun had started to set in the distance, but the ferocious clang of Keyblades hitting cut across the training grounds anyway. They had been practicing for a few hours already – in fact, most of the group was already resting on the sidelines as their bodies tried to cool down. Their clothes were soaked with sweat and covered in dust, their wounds and bruises healed by magic but leaving them even more exhausted.

A certain pair was still at it though.

They clashed again, two blades deflecting one as they pushed forward. After a moment they separated again, chasing after each other in a series of hits and quick jabs. Both were fighting exhaustion; their movements were slower than before and the blows had less bite to them. Spells hadn't been tossed around in a while, too.

“Who you think is gonna win this round?” Xion asked between mouthfuls of water. She had already emptied a whole bottle and half of a second before she slowed down.

“I have no idea how they can _even stand_ at this point,” Naminé replied with a sigh. She had slumped into the grass first and even now she barely managed to keep herself upright. Regular training was mostly handleable for her, but what they had been doing could hardly be labeled 'normal'.

Next to them Axel shrugged his shoulders. “I hope it's gonna be a draw,” he muttered with furrowed eyebrows. “Vanitas is definitely the more motivated to win, but Roxas is too proud to accept defeat. Anything beside a draw will only make things more troublesome.”

And how true that was. Roxas and Vanitas got along about as good as a dog and a cat – however they also found more and more common ground lately. Not being the most talkative they managed to tolerate each other more often than not and they certainly enjoyed themselves during sparing sessions. When it was just the two of them, they'd go all out and use every technique they had up their sleeve to outdo the other. At first the masters had been concerned – as well as their friends – but once it was clear they wouldn't _actually_ kill each other, it was best to leave them be. The intense fights left them more at ease; Vanitas would relax more and Roxas lost a lot of his temper.

All things aside, they remained rivals though. Anything other than a draw only served to rile them further up. Thankfully they were so evenly matched they hardly ever had a clear winner, however sometimes the outcome was another.

After the last clash Vanitas and Roxas pushed apart, both panting heavily and sweat dripping off their chins. Roxas was so tired his knees were shaking, so much so he used the tip of Oblivion to steady himself against the ground.

Vanitas instantly took the opportunity for a snarky remark.

Sneering from ear to ear he panted, “Aw, little –hah– light... two blades too –hah– much for you?” As if to establish his dominance he lifted Void Gear with one hand, tip pointing at Roxas as he cackled – though it was impossible to miss how his arm shook as he forced it to remain in position.

Weakly Roxas straightened with a low growl in his throat. His head hung low, as well as his arms, his Keyblades almost touching the ground, but he still held his stance as he sped forward. Vanitas met him half-way, though he swayed a little as he ran, and their blades clashed so hard they whirled up some dust around themselves.

The struggle lasted a few seconds – then Roxas drew his Keyblades upward, a split second after Vanitas, and the momentum of both of their pushing was so strong first Oblivion, then Oathkeeper flew upward in an arch. But since the blades were crossed, they pulled Void Gear away as well.

A couple of feet away the Keyblades hit the ground with various clatters, just as their owners fell onto their backs in pure exhaustion.

“It's a draw!” Xion announced, loud enough for everyone to hear her. Adapting the rule from Aqua's examination had been a good idea; if loosing ones Keyblade didn't mark the end of a battle, Vanitas and Roxas might move onto wrestling to determinate a winner.

Struggling for breath the two sat up, covered in dust and sweat and little scraps, but nothing requiring a Cure or even a Potion. Tired glares shot back and forth, minds already rattling behind their eyes to come up with reasons and arguments as to why one of them _actually_ won, but the scene had grown so familiar that Axel stepped in before each of them could open their mouths.

“How about we give us a little reward?” he prompted as he rose from the ground, gently patting off his pants. “After such a workout, I'd say we earned ourselves a visit at the hot-spring.”

Roxas instantly perked up at the suggestion. “Oh yeah. It's been a while, too.”

“What's a hot-spring?” Xion asked with a tilt of her head. She glanced over at Naminé, but she only shrugged her shoulders before intently staring at Axel. Vanitas had a similarly inquisitive expression, but he was still too tired to properly voice his question.

A mischievous glint spread in Axel's eyes as he explained, “It's basically like a hot bath, but really large and usually with some minerals in the water. Roxas and I found one here, too.” He grinned broadly as he winked at the girls. “It's not very large, so it might be reserved for the masters. But picking the lock sure wasn't much of a problem for _us_.”

“But...” Naminé trailed off as she grabbed her chin with one hand. “Is it really okay for us to use it then?”

Before Axel could answer Vanitas noisily rose from the ground. “If it pisses Aqua off,” he started with a smirk and a dangerous gleam in his eyes, “Count me in.”

“Vanitas,” Naminé sighed before she shook her head. Since they arrived at the Land of Departure and Aqua trained her, she became more and more like a voice of reason. Whenever they were up to no good or about to do something dangerous, she'd step in and, at the very least, utter words of concern.

… It rarely stopped them though. In fact, especially Vanitas seemed even more encouraged as soon as she spoke up.

“I'm sure it's fine,” Xion threw in, happy-go-lucky as Sora would remark if he was there. She sprung into a standing position and held out her hand to Naminé, pulling her up when she grasped it.

Axel flasher her a grin. “Don't you worry; if the masters scold us, I'll take all the blame. I'm the responsible adult here after all.”

Roxas snorted noisily at the remark, making Axel frown at him. “Anything you wanna say, Roxy?” he challenged with a serious expression, but the gleam in his green eyes was entirely playful.

“Nope,” Roxas replied with a grin, huffing as he rose from the ground. Unsurprisingly, he and Vanitas tailed behind the rest of the group, legs shaky on every step. Axel walked especially slowly, setting the pace so it wasn't too obvious they could barely move.

Stupid boys, going all out like that. At least they were bound to sleep like rocks that night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The hot-spring was hidden in the rock which held up the stairs leading to the castle. A space was carved into it, reachable over a short corridor on the bottom of the center tower of the castle. Enchanted lights lit up as soon as they stepped closer, a wooden wall blocking the view to the cave while also parting the space in two.

“Alright,” Axel said as he pointed to the left side. “I suggest you girls go to that side. We'll take the right. There's plenty of soap and buckets, too, as well as towels we can use.”

“It's so warm in here,” Naminé remarked, gently waving her hand toward herself.

Axel gave a shrug at that. “The hot-spring makes steam, too. There are no windows where it can get out.”

“And how is _this_ supposed to be relaxing?” Vanitas asked, eyes narrowed and lips curled.

Chuckling Axel patted him on the shoulder, getting instantly shoved off. “Once you soak in the warm water, you'll see. Now, chop chop, everyone!” He waved at the girls and disappeared through the side-opening, closely followed by Roxas. Eventually Vanitas strolled in as well, his expression still skeptical as he looked around.

The small space behind the entrance had a few shelves and benches, some already occupied by buckets with washcloths and soaps and folded towels. There were even some bathrobes hung on one side, white and fluffy, although a little moist from being exposed to the steamy air.

As they undressed, Axel explained, “There's quite of a cultural background to such facilities. In some countries it's even considered a social gathering, given you usually interact with others.” He spoke loud enough for not only Vanitas, but also the girls to hear. While the wooden walls blocked the view, they didn't go all the way to the ceiling, leaving a gap on the top.

“Did they have hot-springs in your home-world, too?” Xion asked back, above the noise of rustling clothes.

“Nah. But in afterthought, I wish we had. Certainly more luxurious than a simple bathroom.” Once naked Axel picked one of the buckets and a towel from the shelves, the motion mirrored by Roxas and Vanitas. “On the far walls are taps with fresh water you can use to rinse,” he called before he rounded another wall.

Axel chuckled once he heard a faint gasp. When he turned, he wasn't surprised to spot Vanitas curiously peeking around, taking in the skillful interior:

Fairy lights littered the ceiling, water splashing out from carved holes in the rocky wall. The floor was completely tiled, but not with the white ones they had in their usual bathrooms. The color was more of a dark, dull copper, complementing the wood used for the walls as well as the rocks. It was much warmer than in the front, the steam covering the area entirely like warm fog.

By the time Vanitas curiously held one hand under the flow of water, eyes almost sparkling with wonder, Axel couldn't help a smile. Roxas and Xion carried that same expression whenever he showed them something new and interesting – that small sign of innocence they somehow managed to preserve, even after everything they had been through. It stirred up an urge in him, an urge to protect and shield that innocence so they wouldn't end up as messed up as himself.

“There's a whole pool filled with it further back,” Axel explained once Vanitas held his entire arm under the spray with half-closed eyes. However he snapped out of the daze as soon as Axel spoke, arm jerking back so fast his shackle jiggled and eyes narrowed, as if he was pissed to have been watched.

With a huff Vanitas walked passed him, heading for the other end of the bath, but before he was away Axel grabbed him by the arm. “Nah, you gotta-” He cut himself off when Vanitas slapped his hand away and turned, facing Axel with a wild, threatening gleam in his eyes.

Drawing a deep breath Axel calmed his nerves, making sure to appear completely cool as he spoke. “The pool doesn't get rinsed, so you ought to wash yourself before you walk in. It's also more enjoyable that way.”

For a moment Vanitas studied him wordlessly, his eyes flicking to Roxas who was slowly approaching them, but eventually he relaxed his stance and headed for one of the wooden stools on the side. The bucket with supplies clattered loudly as he dropped it, the washcloth already in his hand as he turned on the water.

With a faint sigh Axel sat on the stool next to him, flanked by Roxas. He wrapped the bar of soap into his washcloth before he damped it thoroughly and rubbed it into his skin, the corner of his lip twitching in amusement when he felt Vanitas' piercing glare on himself. But he knew better than to call him out on it; unlike Roxas and Xion who learned things best when it was explained, Vanitas was more of an observer who just copied the motions.

Roxas released a sigh as he filled his bucket completely with warm water before emptying it right above his head. The water cascaded down so hard even his hair flattened out, the stubborn locks falling half across his face in the process. It sprung back ever so slightly, though the curve was more toward the side rather than up, but Axel had laughed often enough about it to not feel the urge any longer.

… Unlike Vanitas, who instantly exploded in a cackle.

“Shit, you look _so stupid_ ,” he wheezed between huffs of air, the washcloth with the soap trapped between his hands as he rocked on his stool.

If looks could kill, Roxas would have already murdered him with his scowl. “Like you're one to talk,” he shot back, one hand lifted to flick some of his hair out of his eyes.

Vanitas was, indeed, in a similar state; he had just emptied his bucket over his head, wetting his hair to apply some soap to it. His black bangs hung low as well, weighted down by the water. However once he shook his head briefly, sneer across his lips, his hair jumped back into it's original form without further aid.

“Damn jerk,” Roxas muttered with a frown, his bottom lip jutting just the briefest bit out. The motion happened subconsciously; a gesture he inherited from Sora no doubt, although it only appeared a handful of times so far, and very subtly at that. At least Vanitas went back to washing his hair rather than comment on it.

A peaceful silence spread in the bath, only interrupted by the occasional splash of water. It was a little harder to breathe in the moist air, but the warmth did wonders to their bodies – Axel could already feel how his muscles relaxed, the soreness all but disappearing as he rinsed his body with the hot water.

After rubbing his eyes, he glanced over to Vanitas. “Should I wash your back?” he asked, seeing that he was almost through with his washing.

All he received was a dark glare and a snarl before Vanitas wordlessly rose from his stool. “Guess not,” Axel muttered to himself with a sigh, adding “Don't forget your towel” once Vanitas started for the direction of the hot-spring. Thankfully he stopped and picked the piece of cloth up, although he simply swung it over his shoulder instead of tying it around his hips.

“Why do you keep trying?” Roxas asked once he was out of sight.

“Hm?” Curious Axel turned back to him, his washcloth with the soap still in one hand.

“He's an ungrateful jerk,” Roxas specified, his eyes fixed on the flowing water in front of himself. He was still scrubbing his hair with one hand as he added, “He never said thanks for the cake we made for him either.”

For a moment Axel studied him. “So you say we should leave him alone instead?” he asked. When Roxas didn't reply and, instead, rinsed his foamy hair, Axel stifled a sigh. “Ever thought Vanitas might not know any better? I know _someone_ who lacked manners before I took him under my wing, too.”

Again Roxas remained silent, drops of water running down his face and dripping from his chin.

“Maybe you don't remember, but the Organization wasn't a very welcoming environment. Especially the one only made out of Xehanorts.” Absently Axel watched as a bubble on his washcloth burst. “While we aren't nearly as hostile, we're still the Guardians of Light, sworn enemies of all that's dark and evil. He must feel lonely and like he doesn't belong with us.” A small chuckle escaped his lips. “I kinda feel him on that one. Had quite some doubts myself when I sought out Yen Sid and switched sides.”

“It's not that I want Vanitas to be lonely,” Roxas suddenly threw in. With a hum Axel turned toward him again, curiosity flashing in his green eyes, but Roxas was avoiding his gaze. In fact he looked almost... bashful?

“Just...” He trailed off, a frustrated grunt rumbling in his throat. “I can take it when he's being a jerk to me. Otherwise we wouldn't hang out like we do. But...” Roxas gritted his teeth and his cheeks turned just the slightest bit pink as he finally admitted, “But I hate watching you get treated like that. You care so much about people and really try to help. The least he could do was acknowledge your efforts and decline _nicely_!”

For a moment Axel was baffled speechless.

It was no secret they were close friends, besties in fact. In battles they constantly had each other's backs and trusted blindly. Still, Roxas was usually more aloof when it came to expressing what he felt – no wonder considering he only had a heart for so long. To see him being so earnest about his worries, going as far as to even speak them out loud...

Axel had rarely been so proud of him. Yet he couldn't help tease Roxas for it, at least a teeny tiny bit.

“Aww, Roxy,” he called and leaned close, his arms wrapping around Roxas' shoulders to hug him against his chest. “How sweet of yours to look out for good ol' me.”

“H-hey! Knock it off!” Weakly he tried to wiggle out of Axel's grasp, face a decent shade of red in embarrassment, but Axel merely snickered and mushed up his hair instead.

“Let me wash your back, yeah?” Axel asked once he finally released Roxas. “I'm still heartbroken over Vanitas rejecting me... I might cry if you deny me, too.”

Roxas leveled him with a glare, however still turned on his stool. “I'll never look out for you again. Just so you know,” he muttered under his breath, yet his shoulders relaxed once Axel ran his cloth across his back.

“Don't worry. Got it memorized,” Axel replied with a gentle smile.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The back of the hot-spring was _warm_. So much so even the air was heavier when Xion tried to breathe. Yet it was a comfortable sort of heat, one that coaxed her to relax, while the scent of herbs hit her nose. And the water had a pretty teal color to it, too.

Tentatively she approached the edge of the pool, seeing if she could make out how deep it was. She held the towel a little higher on her front once she bent, making sure to keep it out of the water, though it was so warm she could have left it back anyway.

… However Xion nearly dropped it when a sneeze startled her.

Flailing her arms she managed to regain her balance and whirled around, eyes narrowed as she watched Vanitas rub the back of his hand under his nose. A complaint was already on her lips – but once she noticed his towel was, in fact, slung over his shoulder instead of...

Blushing violently Xion turned away, hands pressing her towel a little harder against her chest.

“Ugh, all this smelly stuff is annoying,” Vanitas grumbled as he sniffled. His feet slapped against the tiles as he approached the pit as well, going as far as to dip his toes into it. “Hey, it's really warm. Aren't lakes supposed to be cold?”

Albeit embarrassed, the comment picked up Xion's interest. Carefully she stepped to the edge again and mirrored the action – though she instantly jerked her foot back after she broke the surface.

“It really is...!” she whispered with raised eyebrows. “Warmer than the ocean on Destiny Islands even!”

Next to her Vanitas hummed lowly to himself. A rustle came from his side before he walked ahead, just enough for Xion to notice him in her peripheral vision, before he turned... shorter?

“Hm. These steps are pretty smooth for a cavern,” he commented as he walked further into the pool. “Not very deep though,” he added, hands resting on his hips, just above the level of the water. The towel had disappeared from his shoulder and once Xion tilted her head she saw it laying on the edge of the pool. “Is there a ledge or how does this 'soaking in' work? Can't just sit down.”

When no answer came Vanitas looked back over his shoulder – only to spot Xion crouched on the edge, face red and a towel clutched to her front. It didn't seem like she was about to walk in. With furrowed eyebrows he eventually asked, “What's the matter?”

For a moment Xion looked up, but quickly her gaze fell back down.

Heaving a sigh Vanitas rolled his eyes. “I won't look so stop acting all shy.”

“Easy for _you_ to say,” Xion muttered back, the pout obvious in her voice. There was more to it, however neither of them addressed it; Vanitas just waded deeper in while Xion gingerly walked into the pool as well.

The water was a little murky, yet Vanitas could make out something like a ledge on the far end. Once he sat the water reached him to the upper end of his sternum, the rocky walls rough against his nape and back when he leaned against it. He kept his eyes averted as Xion approached and only looked up once she settled down next to him with a content sigh.

“So,” he began with a tilt of his head, noticing that, being shorter, the water reached her all the way up to the throat. “How _exactly_ is it easy for me to say?”

Xion blinked her eyes open, but didn't turn toward him. “You're a boy. You can just... walk around with your chest bare,” she whispered, her frame just barely sinking deeper into the water. “Girls are supposed to stay covered.”

Humming Vanitas processed the words. “What's the point though? A chest is a chest.” He looked down himself, eyes following the line of the scar across his heart. He was flatter and more muscled, but otherwise he failed to see much of a difference to Xion's built.

“I know, right?” Xion instantly agreed, her voice a bit lighter than before. However she just sounded as distraught as before as she told, “But back at Radiant Garden, the scientist freaked out when I came to some examination only in boxers. Roxas wore the same and it was totally fine for him, but with me...” She pulled her feet up onto the ledge, her knees breaking the surface when she wrapped her arms around them. “They treated me so... differently. Said I'm supposed to keep my chest covered since I'm a girl. That's also why they got me a dress and skirts.”

“Sounds like you think different about it,” Vanitas remarked after a while. There was definitely more to it, almost like a deep-rooted conflict, however without context he couldn't see the whole picture just yet.

A moment of silence spread between them – then he felt insecurity and doubt grow in Xion's heart, but not to the extend he had to leech it off.

“Back when I joined the Organization as number fourteen,” she began with a low voice, “I was meant to be a copy of Sora. Roxas was his husk, his Nobody, but with me they tried to replicate the original thing. And over time I became more and more like Sora... to the point I turned physically into him.” Xion hugged her legs closer to herself. “His thoughts and mine mixed to the point I can't tell them apart anymore. So when I feel odd about doing things like girls are supposed to... or when I feel like I'm in the wrong shape... is it what's left of him repulsing or are those my own thoughts?”

Finally Vanitas understood where Xion was coming from, though he couldn't really relate with her situation. Sure, he had his own issues with his body, however he'd be damned before he simply _shared_ them.

… Maybe he could make her feel a little better though, if nothing else.

“You might have been made for a reason,” Vanitas stated, “But now you're just you. Screw whoever says otherwise.” He leaned slightly forward, pleased to see Xion had turned attentive eyes on him. “Wear what you want, feel what you want, and do what you want. No organization or Hero of Light can stop you from it. And even if you share similarities with others it doesn't change who you are.” Out of instinct he lifted one hand out of the water and dropped it on top of her head, gently ruffling her wet hair. “No matter the vessel – you're still my little sibling.”

A smile stretched across Xion's lips, her eyes filling with tears. It was then Vanitas realized how _nice_ he was being – and so he quickly shifted his hand down to her back and _pushed_.

In a heartbeat Xion slipped off the ledge with a squeak, her head disappearing beneath the surface before she came back up, sputtering and standing as she coughed violently. “Van-Van!” she complained, leveling him with a glare as her hands clenched into fists on either side of her body.

Vanitas merely cackled before he said, “I'm darkness, what do you expect?”

A moment later they were wrestling in the water, splashing it everywhere.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

When Axel and Roxas made their way to the hot-spring in the back, Naminé just happened to round the corner on her side as well. She giggled innocently when their eyes met and a small smile laid over her lips at the motion. “You two look really different with wet hair,” she commented, another giggle bubbling up when Roxas unsuccessfully tried to fix the mess on his head.

Axel just winked at her. “We got hair with personality.” He completely ignored the elbow Roxas rammed into his side.

“It's even warmer than on the front.” Absently Naminé fanned a bit of air into her face. “Maybe we should have drunk a bit of water before coming here? What if someone feels sick?”

“Nah, we'll be fine,” Axel assured her, though he couldn't deny she had a point. They'd all need to hydrate once they were out of the bath. Given how worn out they all were, it wouldn't be much longer anyway.

Roxas was the first to walk down the steps, hands making sure the towel around his hips didn't slip off. Once he reached the bottom step he turned around and held out his hand to Naminé. “The steps can be slippery,” he reasoned, shooting Axel a glare when he snorted.

“Thank you,” Naminé quietly replied as she took his hand. Both lowered their eyes as she gingerly climbed into the pool, though Naminé did it to watch her steps while Roxas was just being shy. Axel had the feeling he might be having a little crush on her.

They spotted Xion and Vanitas on the other end of the pool – only after a while since their hair blended with the walls around them and only their heads poked out of the water. There had been a bit of noise before, too, suggesting they were messing around, but for now they seemed settled and relaxed.

In fact, Vanitas gave a grunt when they sat on the ledge close to them.

“ _So_ sorry to disturb,” Roxas mocked with a smirk, “Were you taking a nap?”

“Shut it,” Vanitas grumbled back but didn't even bother to open his eyes. His cheeks had turned rosy already, Xion not faring much better. Or maybe it just came from their pale complexion.

“Don't overdo it though,” Axel said with furrowed eyebrows. “If you get too hot, you might feel dizzy. Please say something in that case.”

“Okay,” Xion replied with a relaxed sigh.

Under the surface of the water, Axel stretched out his leg to nudge Vanitas with his foot. “Same goes for you, by the way.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Vanitas replied as he kicked him back, eyes narrowed and nose wrinkled. He might not need much sleep overall, but apparently being woken made him even grumpier than Roxas when sea-salt ice-cream was out. Thankfully both things only happened so often.

For the time being though the damage was done and Vanitas straightened on the ledge, his eyes slowly scanning the area. Axel knew that look – he was up to no good and was looking for an opening. And once his gaze settled on Naminé a sneer curled over his lips, indicating he found his target.

It started harmless enough; a chuckle, dark and low in his throat. But Axel knew it was just about to go south real fast.

“My, my, my,” Vanitas sighed, barely able to hold down his chuckle, “Forgot what towels are for, hmm?”

Just as he aimed for, Naminé looked torn as she glanced down herself. She had tied hers around the chest, above her breasts like Axel had suggested when they made their way to the bathroom.

It was Roxas who asked, “What do you mean?” He wore a frown on his face, still riled up from how Vanitas acted as they washed.

Entirely too smug Vanitas stretched his arms out of the water and rested them against the rough wall behind his back. “You use towels to _dry_ yourself,” he easily clarified, tilting his head just so as he locked eyes with Roxas. “Hard to do when it's soaked with water.”

Next to him Xion started to giggle – not because of the lame observation, but about the face Roxas made at his mocking tone. Vanitas broke into a fit of cackles as Roxas glared at him, which only provoked him _more_ , however another thought entirely crossed Axel's mind.

Once he glanced at Xion, noticing it only barely in the murky water, he came to realize his suspicion was in fact true.

“Guys,” he cautiously called, “Are you saying... you're...?”

Vanitas met him with a bored expression while Xion blinked at him owlishly – before she quickly crossed her arms before her chest. Roxas and Naminé slowly caught on, their cheeks steadily turning pinker although they didn't turn away.

“S-stop staring!” Xion yelled, face about the shade of a tomato, which had Roxas finally snap out of his daze and quickly avert his eyes. Naminé however kept staring, gaze locked on Vanitas' who was still completely unfazed by the entire situation. If he was simply too confident to care or didn't bother about being naked was unknown to Axel, though he had to admit he was certainly the coolest of the teens.

“Van-Van! _Do_ something!” Xion complained as she slid up to his side, as if he could shield her from view.

“And what do you suggest?” Vanitas asked with a hiss. Axel figured it came from how loud Xion was talking, and directly into his ear at that.

“Can't you, like, will up some dark suits for us?!”

He took a moment to consider, the sneer back on his lips. “Nope. Don't feel like it.”

“Van-Vaaan!” she repeated, louder and higher than before, and Axel was just about to get up and fetch their towels for them when Vanitas pushed off the wall with a dramatic sigh.

“Alriiiight. I'll get you your stupid towel, so quit crying,” he stated with a snarl. However the sneer returned to his face when he realized how bothered Roxas was, especially when he got on his feet. Was the pool just an inch or two more shallow, his entire crotch would be on full display, and even if had the same equipment Roxas couldn't help but _stare_. Naminé was close to fainting, also fixed on the spot where pale skin met water, the smooth surface rippling when Vanitas sauntered to the steps on the other side.

“He got a nice backside though,” Axel suddenly commented, earning himself a shocked gasp from Roxas. “Hey, it's true. Don't you agree, Nami?”

Maybe she'd actually get nosebleed, Naminé was blushing so hard.

In the meantime Vanitas had reached the edge and looked back over his shoulder, a confident smirk on his lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes as he eventually stepped out of the water. “Butt's not bad either,” Axel chuckled, earning himself a splash of water in his face.

However he couldn't help but notice that something was... off. Vanitas had moved a bit slower once he stepped out of the water, even shook his head minutely. Still his movements were fluid when he leaned down to pick up one of the towels – however once he straightened again he swayed to the side, so much so he actually _fell,_ hitting the floor with a wet thud as two Red Hot Chilis manifested above him. 

“ _Vanitas!_ ” they shouted out in union, already leaping toward him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanitas uttered a pitiable groan when Aqua laid a piece of ice wrapped in a damp cloth over his forehead. “He'll be fine,” she gently assured, causing a whole wave of relieved sighs all around her.

After he collapsed in the bath, Axel quickly picked him up and dragged his limb body out of the bath. Together with Roxas they got him dressed in a bathrobe while Xion and Naminé, after throwing on a robe as well, rushed off to find Aqua. Vanitas had bumped his head when he fell and was overheated, but thankfully Aqua managed to patch him up again. Though she refrained from cooling him off with a spell; he'd do better if his body managed to come down on its own. 

“Who suggested to go into the hot-spring directly after training?” she asked, Vanitas head still securely laying in her lap as he made a troubled, discontent face.

Gingerly Axel lifted his hand, avoiding her stern gaze.

“Lea...” Aqua heaved a sigh. “It's important to keep hydrated after intense training. The heat does help with sore muscles, but please, make sure everyone got enough to drink next time. Understood?”

“Yes, ma'am,” he weakly replied. At least he avoided a serious punishment; had someone other than Vanitas fainted, he'd probably ended up scrubbing the entire castle with a toothbrush-

“Since Vanitas will need a bit of rest the next few days,” Aqua suddenly added with a sweet smile on her lips, “I doubt he'll be able to do his duty in the classrooms and library. I'm sure you don't mind covering for him?”

Axel did his best to stifle his sigh. “Of course not, ma'am.”

Oh well. Coming out completely unscratched seemed like a long shot anyway.

“And you others can clean the bath and hot-spring in return. Right now actually,” she added with the same smile still on her lips, even when Roxas, Xion, and Naminé replied with groans. “Axel, help me get Vanitas to his room, will you?”

Easily Axel crouched next to them and slung his arms under Vanitas. Even if he was a bit taller than the others, he was still scrawny teenager barely heavier than Roxas. Aqua herded the two Unversed outside with them in the meantime, the door falling noisily shut once they were outside.

“... Unfair,” Roxas grumbled after a moment of silence.

“What is?” Xion asked curiously.

With narrowed eyes Roxas crossed his arms before his chest. “Vanitas was the one being a jerk, yet he doesn't even get punished.”

Humming Xion shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe he was just lucky. Don't begrudge him for it.” She patted his shoulder encouragingly, though Roxas merely grumbled.

They were so absorbed in their conversation they missed how Naminé muttered “he wasn't the only lucky one” to herself, a wistful sigh escaping her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Man, this was supposed to be short and nice and funny. Instead it turned out SUPER long and kind of serious.  
> I laid out a little foundation for some developments in the main story in this, I wonder if you'll be able to make them out :) 
> 
> Sorry for not posting in a while. I'll try to get some more work done on the main story soon! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay healthy,  
> -T


End file.
